


Rooster Figure Paintings

by OTPsaisa



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Get together fic, Humor, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Pre-Relationship, Sano centric, Sano's a bottom, Slightly ooc Saitou maybe, angry Sano, embarrassed Sano, everyone is picking on Sano, foul language/Sanosuke's potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPsaisa/pseuds/OTPsaisa
Summary: Sanosuke wasn't sure what he wanted more; to crawl into a hole and die of embarrassment or to crack that big turd's head open like a raw egg. He just needed to get far away from him for a bit before he broke something. Like every single one of Katsu's stupid brushes. No! Because Katsu would just buy more stupid brushes and then paint more stupid pictures of him just to spite him and make up the money.
Relationships: Sagara Sanosuke/Saitou Hajime
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Rooster Figure Paintings

He was only there because of Tae. She had caught word of a new Tsunan Tsukioka painting in circulation and _of course_ she had to have it, but how Sanosuke hadn't heard anything about it until now bewildered him. If Katsu was selling paintings again, he was sure he would have known. Maybe Katsu told him, but Sano had forgotten the conversation in a state of inebriation? That sounded like something he would do. 

Either way, curiosity got the better of him, as well as the tab hanging over his head, and it was the least he could do for the manager of his favorite little hot pot restaurant. 

Maybe he could get it for free? He _was_ best friends with the artist after all... No. He was always borrowing money from Katsu without any attempt to pay it back, so with what little money he did have today he could pay for one painting to support a dear friend and to make another happy.

At least, that was his mindset when he had set out on his errand. Now that he was faced with the little shop, the perusing crowd, and the painting- paintings, there was three of them-... Sanosuke changed his mind. Forget the stupid fucking painting, forget his stupid fucking friend, and forget his stupid fucking tab.

Because staring back at him from the three shrinking stacks of paper, was none other than himself. Naked as the day he was born. 

Okay so it wasn't _**exactly**_ his face staring back at him, but that was only due to the inky sweep of hair obscuring what just had to have been his eyes. Painted pretty and flush, petal pink dusted across cheeks and nose, Sanosuke had never seen himself look so... sensual? Sano was amazed and absolutely incensed at the thought.

It was obvious enough though who the subject was as the red headband, only properly worn in one of the three (the one with his ass out), gave it all away. The other two paintings even had his SCAR, which had been so lovingly (ha) bestowed upon him by one Wolf of Mibu. 

And he wasn't _**exactly**_ naked... but the blanket draped so very low across a defined inguinal crease, or half across his cheeks, was practically obscene and he couldn't ever remember being in those exact positions, in that state of undress, with Katsu. 

Unless...

Hesitating a moment longer, he stifled a curse and tried not to draw any attention to himself. He had come to the realization that Katsu must have been painting him while he was asleep. Or passed out? Hung over? It didn't matter. How else could Katsu paint such scarily accurate pieces without Sanosuke being there as his live model? And he had certainly never agreed to that! 

Those poses could've easily been during any of his various stages of unconsciousness- reclining against a wall, legs spread and one knee raised but relaxed, that same forearm lax on top with the opposite hand resting palm up between his thighs, very close to what was painted as a blanket barely covering his short and curlies with how it lay like silk on his lap. The headband snaked between his fingers was definitely Katsu's addition. That damn gatotsu scar was visible and accurate, painted ragged in a rosy silver against the expanse of smooth tanned skin. 

The reference for the aforementioned ass painting could've been any of the many times Sano had been drunker than humanly possible. Katsu never did drink that much when he was with Sano, preferring to "keep his head" and allowing Sanosuke to finish the sake -which was fine by him-, except now he was thinking there had been ulterior motives all along, it wasn't just Katsu letting him have a little extra fun. He liked laying on his side, body stretched and moderately contorted. His movements always turned languid at some point in his imbibing, everything becoming comfortable and euphoric before sweet sleep pulled him under. He couldn't remember ever assuming that position with his behind so exposed, but who knew what had happened the times he'd blacked out from too much sake.

The last pose was harder to figure out, as he really couldn't identify a day or instance that had led to him lying quite like _that_. Lounging supine, legs again spread, knees and feet softly bent in sleepy leisure. One arm lay above his head, the other by his ear; his red headband held loose between delicately hooked fingers. Scar on full display, as it was in the first. That accursed sheet once again leaving him on the cusp of indecency. 

Doing his best not to jostle anyone too hard, he hurried out of the crowd and down the road, putting as much distance between himself and those damned paintings as quickly as possible. He had an artist to confront. 

-

His knocks were short, sharp raps against the door frame as he tried not to attract neighbors or put his hand through the wood.

"Katsu, open up."

A moment later and the door was sliding open, revealing the man responsible for his ire. Sanosuke pushed past him into the apartment. He had to have known why Sano had sought him out, but his face betrayed nothing. 

"What brings you here, Sano?" The artist sounded innocent enough as they turned to face each other. 

"I think you know exactly what brings me here, Katsu. I saw your little display in town."

"Yes, what about it?" Katsu remained unflinching, a tiny smile pulling the corners of his mouth. 

"Seriously? I'm almost naked in all of them! You couldn't have painted a few with clothing on? Or make me look like a badass?!" Sanosuke hissed though he wanted to yell, barely able to keep his emotions contained.

"Couldn't help myself." Katsu said with a shrug.

"When was I naked here!?" 

"You weren't. Not any more than normal. I took artistic liberties."

"What the fuck, Katsu. Why?!" This time, Sano did yell.

"They're selling very well. It's the least you can do to pay me back after all the money you've 'borrowed'. You should feel happy about being so useful." It was so nonchalant, as if they were discussing the weather.

Sano couldn't stop the widening of his eyes, or his jaw dropping, or the way his face then twisted up after he finished registering exactly what his friend had said.

"You should've just _told_ me you wanted the money back. I would've gotten it to you!" Fists and teeth clenched hard until they throbbed. 

"How, Sano? You're always broke. You never have any money or it immediately burns a hole through your pocket-" Katsu would've continued to expand on exactly how penniless Sano was had he not been cut off. 

"I-I would've figured something better out than... than this! You can't just _sell_ my body, what are you my pimp?!" Sanosuke's shoulders squared indignantly, fists shaking by his sides.

"It is just a painting, Sanosuke." Katsu was amused; he had known Sanosuke too long and too well to be afraid of him. 

"Yeah! Of me! Paint yourself naked next time, you jerk!" With that, Sano took off. Showing the faintest traces of discernment, he refrained from pulling Katsu's door from its track in his haste. 

-

Sanosuke wasn't sure what he wanted more; to crawl into a hole and die of embarrassment or to crack that big turd's head open like a raw egg. He just needed to get far away from him for a bit before he broke something. Like every single one of Katsu's stupid brushes. No! Because Katsu would just buy more stupid fucking brushes and then paint more stupid fucking pictures of him just to spite him and make up the money. 

The dojo. He'd go to the dojo and see if Kenshin was cooking. Food always helped calm a bad mood. He hadn't seen any of them in town or around that little store front, and Katsu wasn't close with them, so that had to be safe. 

He set off, hopeful for a distraction and some food not made by the little miss.

-

"On a mission, rooster head?" That damn fox had snuck up on him from out of no where. Maybe not from no where, she did seem to be coming from the dojo so it was really no surprise their paths crossed, he was just thinking too hard.

"Yeah, for some free food. Any idea if they're having lunch soon?" 

"I'm sure they have something at the dojo for you."

The feeling he was getting from Megumi was nothing out of the ordinary for her, she always seemed to be up to something. He could practically see her ears and tail, twitching in mischief. She didn't hang around long enough for him to wonder, and he stopped caring once his stomach made itself known with a grumble. 

-

"Hey, anybody home?"

The door slid open. 

Kenshin and Kaoru took a moment to look up from where they sat, examining the paper that they each had a hand on. Kenshin's eyes were wide and his mouth agape, he hesitated in shock at what he was seeing before regarding the man at the door. Hand over mouth and giggling, Kaoru couldn't yet compose herself to speak.

Sanosuke scowled at them with dark eyes, hand still raised against the door frame. He stood there longer than necessary to realize exactly what it was they were looking at, and after two angry, slow blinks, he slammed the door shut again and left. 

"Sanosuke, who knew you were so pretty!" Kaoru finally yelled after him before bursting into a fit of laughter. She had received it from Megumi, who, after being informed about the new Tsunan painting by a patient, had gone to check it out for herself. Megumi, upon arrival, couldn't help but purchase a few, "duplicates for distribution" she had called them.

-

Sanosuke was seething. Hands jammed deep in his pockets, back hunched, head down, he stormed through side streets in an attempt to avoid anyone and everyone. He just wanted to get home and go to sleep, hunger long forgotten in his rage. 

'Stupid fucking Katsu,' was all he could think the entire walk (stomp) home. Increasing in agitation, he kicked a lone laundry bucket that had unfortunately found itself in his path, then watched it smash into a million pieces as it hit a wall hard 30 feet away. That's when he realized who stood at the end of that same little alley, smirking around a cigarette. Sanosuke immediately bristled.

"What the fuck do you think you're looking at?" If you had asked him, he would have sworn he wasn't pouting, he was glaring daggers and nothing less. 

"An idiot destroying other people's property." The lilt of amusement coming from the officer was noticeable enough to add to Sano's fury. 

"Whatever. Get out of my way." Sanosuke's stride hadn't faltered yet.

"I wouldn't be doing my job if I just turned a blind eye on some miscreant incapable of respecting his surroundings." Saitou's tone hadn't changed, neither had his position blocking the alley. 

"It was one fucking bucket, big deal!" Sano did stop then, as he'd reached the questionably human road block. Temper flaring, at least this gave him something else to think about. "Fucking move!"

The punch he had aimed at Saitou's jaw ended with him flat on his back before being tossed on his stomach for his wrists to be bound.

"Seriously?! What the fuck, you bastard!" He squirmed hard, kicking out at nothing but air until he was pulled to his feet and prodded along by the cop at his back. 

"You vandalized property in front of, and then attempted to assault, a police officer. I think cooling off in jail would do you well before you bring the rest of Tokyo to the ground." 

-

It wasn't long after being placed in a cell that Sanosuke's thoughts traveled back from being pissed at Saitou to being pissed at Katsu. If Katsu hadn't painted those stupid fucking paintings in the first place, then he wouldn't have seen Kenshin and Kaoru with them, he wouldn't have stormed off so angry, he wouldn't have kicked that stupid fucking bucket, and he wouldn't have been arrested by that stupid fucking cop.

"Ya know, if yer missin' me that bad, you can just come 'n visit." Fucking Chou.

"What the fuck do you want, broom head?"

"Now, now. I just heard from a little birdie about another little birdie gettin' put in a cage, had ta come 'n see fer myself. Especially after the most interestin' thing came across my desk this mornin'." The grin on Chou's face widened. 

Sano just glowered.

"What's wrong, chicken head? Don't ya wanna know what I found?" That one stupid eye staring at him looked an awful lot like Megumi's from earlier. He wasn't sure how fox ears would look with that ridiculous hair. 

"Nope. Can't say I do." Sano had a bad feeling. 

"Too bad 'cause I'm real curious..." Chou was pulling out paper, Sano could hear it but couldn't see from the angle Chou was standing at on the other side of the bars... until he turned and held it up, one of those stupid paintings, the one of him on his side with his ass half exposed. "Ya really look like that under all them clothes?"

"Fuck you, Chou! Let me out of here so I can shove a broom stick up your ass!" If Sano's hand had been healed, he would have just destroyed the door himself and been on his way, though there was little doubt Saitou would be somewhere waiting to stop him. "Does everyone fucking know about this?!"

"Sure do. It's the talk of the precinct. Never woulda guessed you'd start sellin' yer nudes. Must've been really hard up fer cash." Chou was laughing at him, though he'd turned the painting back around to appreciate it further. He gave a low whistle before, "I'm gonna have to hang this up so I always got somethin' pretty ta look at. Thanks fer the mind fodder, chicken head."

With that Chou left, laughing at the enraged crowing coming from behind him. 

-

It wasn't much longer before a young officer was unlocking his cell and leading him away to a familiar office, the kid's face was blushed bright red and that was all Sano needed to just _know_ he'd also seen the paintings. 

Not for the first time in his life, he found himself seated across from Saitou's desk in a western style chair, preparing to be berated before ultimately being let go with a warning. For whatever reason, Saitou never actually kept him that long or charged him with anything, using his leverage to get the rooster head out of his cell and back onto the streets as quickly as possible. Probably so that he wouldn't have to clean up the mess if Sanosuke finally cracked and trashed the holding cells with a few well placed Futae no Kiwamis. 

Gold eyes hadn't even looked at him yet, still searching over the folder in his hands. 'If that's my record again, we're gonna be here a while', Sano thought as he awaited the inevitable insults, thinking of the last time Saitou had gone through his entire file, calling him an idiot after every recorded arrest. 

"Never took you for a model, moron."

Sanosuke's eyes narrowed, nose scrunched and one side of his teeth baring in the beginnings of a snarl.

"You-!"

"You're really not that brutish when your mouth is shut. Fetching, almost." There was that smirk.

"Where the hell did you get those?!" Voice raised a few octaves. 

"It was an anonymous tip."

"And you showed them to everyone?!"

"No. That was not my doing. Chou, on the other hand..."

"Why the fuck would you show Chou!"

"I felt like it."

Those eyes still hadn't even looked at him yet. A page was turned. 

"Well stop fucking looking at them! Throw them away!"

"I don't think I'm going to do that-" "WHAT?!" "I can appreciate fine art when I see it."

Stupefied and slack-jawed, Sanosuke just stared.

"As I said, mouth shut."

Sano didn't know why he obeyed, but his mouth snapped shut, eliciting a quiet noise of approval. 

"Much better. Now, there's a few things I'd like to discuss."

And by discuss, Saitou meant turning on what charms he had to persuade Sanosuke to at least have dinner with him. So there he was, leaving the precinct early, moron in tow; it hadn't taken much convincing before the kid was on board with at least following him home, Saitou only having to resort to a few extra insults when Sanosuke accused him of wanting to poison him to death.

-

"Somehow I'm not at all surprised you can cook." It had been plain hot soba for Saitou, but for Sanosuke he had included fish cakes and scallions. 

"It is a necessity. Not all of us are so capable of swindling meals."

"Just take the compliment, old man." His eyebrow twitching as he finished the last of the broth. As soon as he placed his dish down, he realized Saitou had an intense stare trained on him. 

Disregarding the previous conversation, Saitou said, "I have a proposition for you." 

"What?"

"It's something I have briefly considered before, but after receiving the paintings I thought perhaps it is time to act on it. You arouse my lust as much as you arouse my anger, Sanosuke, and I'm fairly certain I have the same effect on you."

"What are you saying?" Sano knew exactly what he was saying, and if the warmth rushing into his face and loins were any indication, he was more than a little interested. 

"I want to fuck you." Gold eyes met brown in a way that would've had most normal people running for their lives, but it just further worsened Sanosuke's condition. 

"Wow, you waste no time getting to the point. Like a one night stand? Quick little rough and tumble between the sheets?" His left eyebrow and the corner of his mouth quirked up as he held Saitou's stare. 

"We shall see what becomes of it, if you choose to accept."

Sanosuke wasn't going to lie to himself. He had indeed considered what sex with Saitou would be like, that man just radiated dominance and ferocity. It turned Sano on even when he was being beaten into submission... or maybe that was exactly what Sano was enjoying, the beatings and the submission. Either way, he had always found himself captivated by the cop, and maybe even developed a little crush after their second encounter- not that he'd willingly admit that to _anyone_ else. Let them think Saitou just pissed him off, which he did; he had a talent for getting deep under Sanosuke's skin, but Sanosuke wondered what it would be like to get him even deeper. 

"Just answer me first, where did you even get the paintings? How did you know? I didn't take you for the kind of guy to fight through a crowd for a Tsunan."

"The lady doctor."

Sanosuke's brows shot up, eyes huge, as the pieces clicked into place. Megumi leaving the dojo with that crafty look on her face, Kenshin and Kaoru.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Sanosuke barked out with his usual amount of venom as Saitou advanced on him. 

"Shut up, moron." Saitou silenced him with a kiss, threading fingers in his hair to force their lips together.

-

"This is the one I'm most fond of." Gold eyes swept across the painting, unhurried in their assessment. They lay spent on Saitou's futon, half dressed; the bedroom air thick with sweat and sex.

"Of course it is, you old perv." 

"I think I'd like it better if that bandana was bound around your wrists though."

"You... what?"

That's how Sanosuke found himself on his back just like that damn picture; legs spread, knees and feet softly bent, except unlike the picture, his toes were curled. Saitou had removed his bandana during a rather heated kiss, all slick lips and tongue, distracting Sano from what his hands were doing. Sano's fists were grabbed from where they had seized handfuls of Saitou's black shirt and wrenched above his head as deft hands trussed him up like a bird. Saitou wasted no time in his exploration of Sanosuke's body, employing fingers and teeth to wring more husky noises from that smart mouth. 

"You should really thank that friend of yours."

"Fuck... him-"

-

_Across town_

Katsu sneezed twice, disturbing the small bowl in his hand and leaving a spattering of ink across his newest creation. 

-

Wet kisses and bites leaving saliva along his side, before trailing back up to tug at a hard nipple.

"And that lady doctor."

"Fuck... her..."

-

_Gensai Clinic_

"Achoo-!" Twice she sneezed. 

"Getting sick, Miss Megumi?" Dr. Gensai inquired from the next room. 

-

"And fuck you too, old man."

"Are you certain you're up for another round?"

-

_Earlier_

"Doctor Takani."

"Officer Fujita."

"Is there something you need? I can't say I've ever seen you here unless it involved your stupid patient." And it was true, other than the handful of times she had come in to check that Sano was still alive after an especially nasty bar fight, she didn't come to the precinct. 

"It involves my stupid patient. I happened upon some very interesting information that I think you, of all people, would appreciate." Saitou was never quite sure how this optical illusion worked but the lady doctor never failed to appear to have those ears, fidgeting in amusement.

"I'm listening."

"No need to listen. Just have a look and thank me later." Megumi handed him a large, stiff fold of paper before seeing herself out, hair whipping behind her like a tail. Her next stop: Kamiya Dojo.


End file.
